Limit Breaks
Adel *Initial: Climhazzard - Damage varies with TP. *Level 25: Moon Strike - Single-hit attack that Paralyzes target. Duration of Paralysis varies with TP. *Kill 500 enemies: Dragon Fang - Two-hit attack that paralyzes target. Damage varies with TP. *Storyline Progression: Spinning Slash - Ignores defense. Amount ignored varies with TP. *Kill 700 enemies: Groundburst - Twofold attack. Damage varies with TP. *Kill 1000 enemies: Ageha - Delivers a four-hit attack that Stuns target. Damage varies with TP. *Storyline Progresion: Spiral Hell - Instant kill. *Level 80: Aeolian Edge -Three-hit attack that Silences target. Duration of Silence and damage vary with TP. *Quest: Quietus - Delivers a six-hit attack that Blinds target. Accuracy varies with TP. *Vigil: Nightfall - Drains HP. Aftermath: Grants Haste, Bravery, "Savagery", Reduces "Nightfall" effect. Consumes all TP. *Final Limit: Goddess' Slash - Nine-hit attack. (Only during final boss.) Reika *Initial: Cloudsplitter - Two-hit attack that deals Light Elemental damage. Damage varies with TP. *Level 30: Angon - Ranged attack that lowers enemy defense. Duration of Defense Down varies with TP. *Storyline Progression: Torcleaver - Ignores defense. Amount ignored varies with TP. *Kill 800 enemies: Gierskogul - Fivefold attack. Accuracy varies with TP. *Kill 1000 enemies: High-Wind - Four-hit jump attack that Slows target. Duration of Slow varies with TP. *Storyline Progression: Hyper Jump - Damage varies with TP. *Level 80: Wings of Gehenna - Three-hit attack that Poisons target. Potency of Poison varies with TP. *Quest: Medusa Javelin - Single-hit attack that Petrifies target. Duration of Petrification varies with TP. *Vigil: Drakesbane - Six-hit attack with high chance of critical hits. Aftermath: Grants Haste, Accuracy Bonus, "Desperate Blows", Increases Critical Hit rate, Augments "Jump". Consumes all TP. Remedi Syuviel *Initial: Aura Heal - Recover ally MP. *Level 40: Memento Mori - Grants "Magic Attack Bonus". *Level 50: Benediction '''- Fully Restore all party members' HP and MP. *Level 60: '''Mega Ruin - Deals heavy Non-Elemental Damage. *Level 70: Mega Holy - Deals heavy Light Elemental Damage. *Level 80: Mega Ardor - Deals heavy Dark Elemental Damage. *Quest: Ultima - Deals extreme Non-Elemental Damage. *Vigil: Gospel of the Lost - Heavy Singular or Area Physical damage that converts damage dealt to HP/MP. Additional Effect: Magic Defense Down. Consumes all TP. Oberon *Initail: Coronach - Damage varies with TP. *Kill 100 enemies: Shield Break - Lowers enemy Defense. Defense Down effect varies with TP. *Kill 250 enemies: Power Break - Lowers enemy attack. Attack Down effect varies with TP. *Kill 500 enemies: Mana Break - Lowers enemy Magic Attack and Magic Defense. Magic Attack Down and Magic Defense Down effects vary with TP. *Kill 600 enemies: Full Break - Lowers enemy's attack, defense, accuracy, and evasion. Duration of effect varies with TP. *Kill 850 enemies: Ukko's Fury - Three-hit attack with a high chance of Critical Hits. Critical Hit rate varies with TP. *Kill 1000 enemies: Ionic Crush - Ignores enemy defense. Amount ignored varies with TP. *Kill 2000 enemies + Quest: Carnal Nightmare - Three-hit attack with a high chance of Double Attack. Chance of Double Attack varies with TP. *Vigil: Fell Cleave -Threefold attack. Aftermath: Grants "Double Attack", "Potency", Lowers damage taken, Increases Attack. Consumes all TP.